1. Field
A compensation film and a method of manufacturing the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly used flat panel displays may be classified into a light-emitting display device emitting light by itself and a non-emissive display device requiring a separate light source. An optical film such as a compensation film is frequently employed for improving the image quality the display device.
In the case of the light emitting display device, for example, an organic light emitting display, the visibility and the contrast ratio may be deteriorated by the reflection of exterior light from a metal such as an electrode. As a solution for solving the external light reflection, the liquid crystal display (LCD), which is a non-emissive display device, changes the linear polarized light into circularly polarized light to improve the image quality according to the type of device e.g., transparent, transflective, reflective, and so on. Nonetheless, improved light-emitting devices in which reflection of exterior light has been minimized are needed.